mencufandomcom-20200216-history
Timekeeping
Like any civilized race, Serenza of any race or culture keep time in one way or another, although with how much most of the interact with one another, there has long since been developed a universal timekeeping system that remains used to this day. They have divisions for their days, weeks, months, and years, and collections of years between significant and/or world-changing events are referred to as Ages or Eras. The Year Mencu's year is divided into 373 days, of which 372 are sorted into 12 different months, divided into groups of three that correspond with appropriate seasons. The 373rd day, Žaníma, is independent of both the week and the months. This in turn means that Mencu's year cycles repeat themselves every 7 years without incident, which makes tracking the day of the year throughout history remarkably simple and easy. These simple but efficient methods of timekeeping were introduced as early as the 2nd Age by the Jalenga, and have remained in use ever since. Months of the Year The first 372 days of the Mencuan are evenly divided between 12 months of 31 days each, and are written down accordingly. When the name of the month is used, most cultures write the day, then the month, then the year,then the age, despite using month-day-year-age when speaking. When using the numbers (1-12) to refer to the different months, they are usually written day-month-year to avoid confusion. * Ãunez is the 1st month of the year. It is considered a spring month. * Inura is the 2nd month of the year. It is considered a spring month. * Xanti is the 3rd month of the year. It is considered a spring month. * Zoré is the 4th month of the year. It is considered a summer month. * Kura is the 5th month of the year. It is considered a summer month. * Giléa is the 6th month of the year. It is considered a summer month. * Mzani is the 7th month of the year. It is considered an autumn month * Kziné is the 8th month of the year. It is considered an autumn month. * Bidas is the 9th month of the year. It is considered an autumn month. * Žnex is the 10th month of the year. It is considered a winter month. * Zila is the 11th month of the year. It is considered a winter month. * Zuna is the 12th month of the year. It is considered a winter month. Žaníma Main Article: Žaníma Since 373 is a prime number, there was no way to evenly divide the year into months of equal length, and the Jalenga did not wish to divide the year and "put extra importance" on certain years with these extra days. Similarly, they did not want to single out any particular month by giving it an extra day, and so they simply isolated the day and made it independent of the week and months, thus also helping to put an end to a common practice among other races that involved attaching this day to months such as Ãunez, Inura, Zila, or Zuna. This new separation, and a solid indicator that this was the 373rd and final day of the year, also led to the eventual creation of Druzãña Žanímazé, which is one of he few holidays acknowledged and celebrated on an international level. See Also Age (Era)